The Jade Wolf
by MyaLilyRose
Summary: Jade Frey is the fifth Marauder. She's a proud muggle-born and best friend/sister to James Potter. Follow her and the marauders through their years at Hogwarts and beyond as they cause mayhem and test the boundaries of friendship, life, death and war. (Prequel to The Black Star)
1. Chapter 1 (1)

From a young age, Jade's parents knew she was a strange child. Always causing problems and strange happenings in their neighbourhood.  
It was confirmed when a strangely dressed woman arrived at their doorstep, bearing a letter to a school they had never heard of. The woman, who'd introduced herself as Professor Minerva McGonagall, had explained to Jade Frey of the magic she possessed and the school in which she had been accepted to attend. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
McGonagall explained everything she'd need to know, from how to get to Diagon Alley, how to get wizarding currency, the shops she would need to get her supplies and how to get on to platform 9 ¾ .  
While Jade was excited, her parents were mortified. They were already known well in their neighbourhood for having a troublesome daughter, they didn't need people finding out about how abnormal she was on top of it. No, that was not an option.  
For the weeks leading up to her leaving for Hogwarts, her parents kept Jade confined to her bedroom and their backyard. Their fences were high enough so that the neighbours couldn't see over them just in a glance her bedroom was at the back of the house anyways.  
They kept Jade away from prying eyes.  
The confinement just made Jade's eagerness to go to Hogwarts stronger.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jade, hurry up."  
Katherine Frey called to her daughter from the bottom of the stairs.  
The 11 year old girl had ben running around the house looking for all of her Hogwarts itinerary. It was the day she would be going to Diagon Alley and she didn't want to miss a thing.  
"Okay! I'm coming."  
Jade rushed down the stairs and out the door before her mother could say another word. She clambered into her parents' car and sat quietly. She was a silent ball of energy in the car ride into London, the excitement of getting her Hogwarts gear overwhelming her.

Jade couldn't believe her eyes when she entered Diagon Alley. People walked around wearing strange clothes, and tall hats. There were vendors selling flowers and plants she'd never seen or heard of before. There was a shop dedicated to selling broomsticks. Another shop selling animals ranging from cats to toads and owls. There was even an ice cream parlour!  
Looking straight ahead, Jade could see a large, wonky built building at the end of the alley. The words Gringotts Bank were written on the front. Jade touched the bag on her hip. Inside it was all her savings from the past few years from the odd jobs her neighbour, Mrs Lake, asked her to do and paid her very well for.  
Professor McGonagall had given her a conversion rate for normal money to wizard money, and told her how much she would need for her supplies, and where to convert it.  
Gringotts was the first place to go to.  
"We need to go there first." She pointed the building out to her parents who were looking around Diagon Alley with confused expressions.  
While Jade found it fascinating and exciting, her parents couldn't help but believe this was all very strange. It showed across their faces rather obviously their conflicting feelings over their daughter being a witch.  
Jade gently took her mother hands before dragging her along with her towards Gringotts bank.

Jade found the goblins working in the bank fascinating creatures. They were small, strange and slightly scary with the way their eyes seemed to see right through her but fascinating none the less. They'd transferred her normal money into wizarding currency and the goblin told her how many sickles were to a galleon and how many knuts there were to a sickle.  
She left the bank with 120 Galleons, which she was sure should cover her school supplies.  
She clutched the pouch of coins in her hand as she looked around Diagon Alley, deciding which supplies to get first.  
"Jade…we are going back into London to do our own shopping. We can meet back at the car?" her father suggested.  
Jade nodded. She knew her parents didn't like the idea of her being magical. They wanted to be normal, like everyone else in their neighbourhood. And there was nothing normal about Diagon Alley. She only wished that they could be happier and accepting of it….and her.  
She watched as her parents shuffled awkwardly around all the people, making their way out of the alley. Shrugging off her disappointment, Jade pulled out her school list. Books, wand, cauldron, robes, telescope, phials.  
"I suppose the first stop should be my wand..." she murmured to herself.  
Craning her neck, glanced at all the signs that she could see until she found one that mentioned a wand. After a few seconds she found it. "Ollivanders, makers of fine wands." That would be where she found her wand.  
The shop was filled with shelves, which were filled with thin long boxes.  
"Well hello there young lady. In to buy your first wand?"  
Jade's body twitched from being surprised as the man had spoken from behind her.  
"Uh…yes Sir."  
"What is your name?"  
"Jade Frey."  
His eyes narrowed slightly, "Frey…not a name I am familiar with. Muggleborn?"  
Jade nodded nervously.  
"Very well." He began to bustle around the shop, looking at all the small boxes on the shelves. He eventually pulled one from a shelf and brought it over to her. He took it from the box and handed it to her.  
"Holly wood, unicorn hair, nice and supple, 13 inches."  
Jade didn't understand what he meant by any of what he'd said, but she flicked the wand a bit. Nothing happened.  
she flicked it a bit harder, and still nothing happened.  
The man took the wand from her and put it back in the box, before shuffling over to another shelf and taking another box off the shelf. Again, he opened the box and handed the wand to Jade.  
The wand was smooth and a jet-black colour.  
"Ebony, phoenix feather, flexible, 11.5 inches."  
She waved the wand. It lets out a few small sparks.  
"Try Lumos, dear."  
"Lumos?" she asked.  
The wand tip lit up and her eyes widened in surprise.  
"Now Nox.  
"Nox."  
The wand tip went out.  
"Wonderful!" the man enthused.  
He took the wand from her and put it back in the box. He took it up behind the counter and opened a large book.  
"Full name?"  
"Jade Katherine Frey."  
He picked up a quill and wrote down her name, then the description of her wand.  
"I'm sorry, but what just happened?" Jade asked in confusion.  
"The wand chooses the wizard, miss Frey. Your wand is 11.5 inches, made of Ebony wood with a phoenix feather core. A rather powerful and loyal wand. It senses a power in you."  
Jade blinked at the man, still confused, but nodded anyways.  
He handed her the wand box, "seven galleons and 6 sickles."  
Jade reached into the coin pouch and pulled out 7 gold coins and 6 silver coins. She handed them to the man.  
"Have a good year at Hogwarts Miss Frey."  
Jade turned to leave the store, stuffing the wand box into her bag as she did, only to run into someone as they walked through the door.  
"Oh, I am so sorry!" she apologised, looking up at them.  
He was a boy about her age and height, with unruly black hair and greyish blue eyes. He smiled at her and bent down to pick up her bag.  
"Don't worry about it." He handed her the bag with a smirk. He then offered her his hand, "I'm Sirius. Sirius Black."  
"Jade Frey," she took his hand and shook it hesitantly.  
"Are you going to Hogwarts this year?"  
"Yes. Are you?"  
Sirius's face broke out into a huge grin, "yeah! Wanna be friends?"  
"SIRIUS!"  
A woman walked into the shop, her eyes trained angrily of the boy. She glanced at Jade and her face showed instant disgust.  
"Run along little mudblood," she sneered.  
Jade glanced at Sirius who'd gone quiet in the presence of her, which convinced Jade that this must have been his mother.  
"Yes," she replied to his question before darting from the shop and back into the street.  
As she looked for the next store she needed, she thought about Sirius. His mother didn't seem at all like a nice person. She had cold eyes and a bitter face.  
"What's a mudblood…?" she then murmured to herself.  
She wandered into the bookstore, Flourish and Botts and approached the counter. There was a little old lady with a sweet smile sitting behind it.  
"Hello, I'll be starting Hogwarts next week and I need to pick up my schoolbooks," Jade said sweetly.  
"Of course, dear, do you have your list?"  
Jade handed it over to her.  
"Stay here dear."  
The woman bustled around the store from shelf to shelf picking out books and placing them on the counter. When she was finished all 8 of the necessary books were on the counter.  
"That will be 90 Galleons dear."  
Jade's eyes widened, but she dug into her pouch and counted out the coins for the woman. Once she'd finished that lady smiled at her and packaged the booked up in a brown paper wrapping.  
"Thank you," Jade thanked her.  
She made her way to the next few stores with no problems other than a few pushy people in a rush out in the street. She began making her way back to the Leaky cauldron, the entrance to Diagon Alley, to get back to her parents' car. Just after passing the ice cream parlour, someone grabbed her and pulled her aside.  
It was Sirius.  
"Oh…hello again." Jade greeted.  
"Hi.. I just wanted to apologise for earlier. My mother isn't a nice person."  
He seemed a little nervous about it so she smiled at him and shrugged, "don't worry about it. You don't seem like that."  
The boy smirked again, "wanna sit with me on the ride to Hogwarts?"  
Jade tilted her head, and studied him for a second before agreeing, "yeah sure! It'll be nice to know someone when we get there."  
"Awesome! I'll find you."  
Jade smiled at him, then looked around and saw his mother down the street a little ways. Sirius followed her gaze and his posture drooped.  
"I better go. I'll see you next week."  
He darted off quickly, leaving her with a smile on her face.  
She was going to have a friend! She wasn't going to be that weird kid sitting alone on the train because she's different.  
She skipped Diagon Alley, back to her parents car, where they were waiting for her.  
They were both in bad moods because she'd taken so long, but that couldn't put a damper on Jade's mood.  
Next week she'd be away from them, with a new friend going to an exciting school. A place she would have never thought to exist.


End file.
